


Reverse Pinecest

by damncalibraska



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damncalibraska/pseuds/damncalibraska





	Reverse Pinecest

Mabel didn't like being ignored. Especially by her twin.

For weeks Dipper had been fixated into reading his beloved Journal, rereading every page word by word, making sure not to miss even one clue on where or how they might find the other journal. Frustratingly for Mabel, he'd only put it down when a show would be held or when it is really, immensely necessary.

And she tried everything, even so much as to blatantly seduce him, even in public or in broad daylight. After one of their shows she pulled him aside and practically jumped on him, kissing and sucking on every skin that was exposed. He responded beautifully, a low groan that eventually turned into moans. Mabel smiled and she bit on his neck earning a sweet sound from him, before she went down on her knees and pulled down his pants.

She devoured him with much gusto, sucking so intently that in a matter of minutes Dipper gripped her hair and bucked his hips onto her, filling her mouth with his fluids.

And she happily swallowed every last drop.

Feeling her own wetness from her core, she stood up, hoping to finally get her reward for doing such a good job on him. But as his arousness subdued, his mind was preoccupied once again with the thought of finally getting his hands on the other journal, and off he went. Leaving Mabel with only a peck on the kiss and a promise of making it up to her.

But he never did.

It's been almost two crucial weeks for Mabel and her need could not be satisfied with just her own hands. She needed someone.

And then an idea came into mind.

Wearing her most provocative lingerie underneath her usual clothes, she snuck her way towards a certain house, to a certain boy that she knew would somehow, if not definitely, quench even a bit of her increasing thirst for a companion.

It wasn't like her to do this kind of thing. Sneaking into a boy's room late at night was definitely not usual for her. She was Mabel freaking Gleeful, the girl everyone adores. The girl who has almost all the bachelors of gravity falls trailing behind her, wanting to earn even the slightest of her attention which she never gave to anyone whom she believed was not worth it.

But then, there was Gideon Pines. The boy who never spared her a second glance.

And is now the boy moaning underneath her as she rode him.

Controlling him had never been easy, adding the fact that she was not at all adept in using her power unlike her brother. But today had been suffice enough to have him respond just accordingly with her every touch and feather like kisses.

With a few short, yet intense thrusts, Mabel had brought them both to their sweet release.

Once she had slipped back to her clothes she blew him a mocking kiss, earning an "I hate you," from Gideon who, after pleasure that had engulfed him diminished, had the look of utter dread as the previous events finally dawned to him.

Feeling quite pleased with the success of her plan, she hums a made up tune as she struts her way back towards the tent of telepathy. Her craving for her own brothers was still lingering, but the sex she just had with Gideon sufficed enough for the time being.

With a pleased smirk on her face she turns the knob and halts as she meets the glare of her brother. If she were to be honest, the look he sent her frightened her a bit if it weren't for the assurance that her brother wouldn't go as far as to kill her.

Dipper was seated on the far end of the bed with his arms folded across his chest and his leg over the other, staring at her with much intensity which gave her an unexpected—though not entirely unwelcomed—feeling of satisfaction.

'Well, looks like it's going to be rough night' She mused.

Regaining her composure, Mabel stepped inside the room, intently swaying her hips a bit more enticingly as she approaches him and reaches out to give him a sweet kiss on the forehead where his birthmark was beautifully imprinted on for the world to see.

She smiled warmly and said, "It's quite late my dear brother, why have you not gone to bed?" When he didn't answer nor move a single inch from where he sat. Mabel walked towards her closet to change into a set of clean nightgown and an underwear which she knew was Dipper's favorite and hoped it would push him closer to his limits. She mindlessly threw her used garments into the chair by her mirror closet that would probably earn her a solid half hour of lecture from him if he weren't already too infuriated at her for being out so late, doing who—knows—what. Or doing 'who' exactly.

Finally, with a condescending tone he spoke up, "Where have you been?"

Mabel had the urge to let out a giggle, but decided to hold it in as to not ruin the intensity of the atmosphere that was building up between them.

"There was nothing to do here. So I went out to play," She casually replies. Smirking, she puts her hand on her hip she playfully adds. "Why? Did my brother miss me?"

"I asked you a question, Mabel. Do not make me repeat it again." He stared directly into her eyes making her body tense, though not with fear.

Mustering up a bravado, she crossed her arms. "Fine. I was out with Gideon Pines." She stated.

And it was as a trigger had been pulled, in a swift motion a hand was slam beside her head that caused her to startle and then dipper was right in front of her.

"And what were you doing with Gideon exactly?" The words came out one at a time with equal amount of intensity.

This had been her master plan all along, getting him jealous and eventually gaining all of his attention. Seeing him all riled up gave her a certain pleasure that she craved so much. Doing it with Gideon, and it actually being quite enjoyable, was just a lucky bonus.

Feeling a bit more daring and wanting to see how far he would let his emotions overcome him, she looked at him square in the eyes and answered, "I fucked him,"

Mabel first heard the sound and only after a few seconds did the burning feeling on her right cheek registered in her mind. Dipper had slapped her.

Before she could open her mouth, Dipper had both hands wrapped around her neck. She scratched and punched, trying to pry his grip on her neck as she gasped for whatever little air she could intake. She figured he was using his own power to counter her attempts in using hers as his eyes glowed, a sure sign that his amulet was in use.

"You little slut, how dare you let another man touch you—to think that that lowlife creature had laid his hands on what is mine"

Perhaps she was truly corrupted, for even if she was feeling lightheaded and was on the precipice of fainting—or worse—actually dying. She still reveled in his act of possessiveness and was actually feeling pleasure from was happening.

And then suddenly he released her, letting her drop to floor coughing as she held her neck trying to ease the pain he had caused. He snatched her headband and threw it far from where they were. She felt her body weakened even more as her powers gradually diminished. She tried to stand up on her own feet but was too weak to do so.

Mabel's coughing had reduced and she was well enough to look up and saw Dipper fumbling with his pants. Soon it drops down to his feet with his member out in the open. Mabel felt a little disappointed at seeing that apparently unlike her, he not at all aroused from what he was doing. Dipper took steps closer to her, almost shoving his dick to her face. He yanked her up by the hair, earning a yelp from his twin.

"You know what to do,"

Comprehending his statement, she tried her best to push herself up, kneeling before her half naked brother and grabbed his dick, slowly stroking as she rolled her tongue on the tip of it until he it was fully erect. She continued to switch between licking his now erect shaft and pumping it with increased speed.

Suck it," Dipper breathed, looking down at his sister who immediately obeyed. He groaned at the sight of his dick entering and coming out of Mabel's dainty mouth, her pink supple lips wrapped around his member was truly an exquisite sight that he would never tire of. He leaned his head back and grabbed a handful of her hair once more before bucking his hips and closing his eyes, indulging himself in the pleasure of fucking her face as Mabel tried to keep up with his speed without gagging.

He opens his eyes and looks down at her, "Look at me, Mabel." And she did, feeling her own satisfaction in what she was doing. She lets out a moan that send vibrations to Dipper's member and he almost came.

Dipper halts and pulls out his dick from her mouth, leaving a trail of saliva dripping from her mouth. He smirks and pulls her up by the shoulder. He carried her weight with his arms as he proceeds in kissing her, inserting his tongue at once inside her mouth, tasting every inch of it making sure none was left unclaimed. Mabel felt her knees wobble and almost fell back to the floor it weren't for dipper's arms supporting her. He pulled away, feeling triumphant as he observes her randy face. Her lecherous eyes were half lidded and her tongue out as panted heavily.

Dragging her by her arm, he threw her roughly on the bed, with her face landing flat on its sheets. She turn her head lightly to see her brother crawling towards her.

He pulled her from her waist and forced her to lie on her back. Kneeling before her as he spread her legs with his. He continued to devour her lips, nibbling and sucking every now and then. He then moved to her ears and bit her earlobe—hard—until it bled and Mabel yelped in the sudden jolt of pain. He licked the blood clean before leaving wet kisses down to where her neck and shoulders met and bit hard once more, sucking the skin until he was definite that it would leave a mark.

He leaned back to remove his shirt and grabbed a knife from his pocket. He slashed through her nightgown and threw the knife aside.

He marveled at the sight before him. His sister sprawled out beneath him, her face flushed as she looks up at him. Every bit of her skin completely exposed with the only exception of her remaining undergarments which he plans of removing perhaps some time later. Her nipples perked up waiting and wanting to be touched—to be sucked, which is was exactly what he was planning on doing.

He leaned down to kiss the center of her breast. He fondled one while he pinched the nipple with his free hand, glancing up at her as she continues to gasp and moan his name ever so softly. Her hands eventually snakes their way down to his hair and he swiftly pins them up above her head, causing him to stop and earning a soft whimper from Mabel from the sudden feeling of emptiness.

"Uh-uh," he snapped his finger and Mabel felt a force holding her hands together and she realized that he had used his powers to tie her hands up.

Dipper resumed his previous ministrations. He bit on her right nipple and Mabel yelped both from pain and pleasure. He ripped her remaining undergarments and reached down to insert a finger inside her, slowly fingering her as he continued to suck and fondle her breasts. He added another finger, letting it be completely surrounded by her juices before pulling it out and holding it close to her lips and instructed her to suck.

Mabel felt the familiar sensation building up in her abdomen and she sped up in sucking his brother's finger, rolling her tongue around it like she had done with his dick.

Sensing that she was about to cum, he abruptly leaned back up. Mabel groans, "What the heck?"

Dipper snickered, "I can't have you cumming before me, now can I?" He flipped her over so that her ass was exposed to him and slapped her cheeks alternatively, once, twice, thrice. Mabel could only whimper from the stinging feeling it gave her but was soon turned into pleasure as Dipper entered her with one quick thrust, completely filling her inside.

She buried her face onto the pillows to muffle her moans. But Dipper pulled on her hair causing her to arch back with a load groan.

"Can he fuck you like this?" He says and starts to pump in and out of her with slow yet forceful thrusts. Mabel's mind was much too filled with the thought of him pounding her that she was incapable of producing a coherent answer. Dipper yanked on her hair once more and she shrieks. "Answer me!"

"No!" Mabel screams.

Dipper sped up, holding her hair with one hand while his other held her waist in place as he continued to thrust in and out of her, building up his pace but slows down every time he could sense her nearing her release.

He slaps her bum once without halting his thrusts. "This will teach you not to screw around with other guys." He pounds himself into her. "You belong to me. Do you understand?"

He slaps her once more when she didn't answer. Mabel nods. "Yes! Oh god I'm so close,"

Dipper smirks, pulling himself out of her, but letting the tip of his cock linger on her entrance. He push her when he felt her trying to get him to enter her again. "Don't think that I'll make this easy for you my dear sister. You did betray me by involving yourself with another man. Don't you think I deserve an apology for that?" He said as he stroked her ass.

"Fine! I'm sorry! Just hurry up already!" Mabel whined.

"I'm afraid that won't do." Dipper shook his head. "I guess I should just stop this," he says. Moving back away from her, making a show of zipping back his throbbing dick inside.

"Oh for fuck sake—I'm sorry for going out with Gideon and having sex with him! It was stupid I know, but what else was I supposed to do when you're always busy reading that goddamn book! You've completely neglected me and in case you're not aware, I have needs too Dipper! So if you don't hurry up and finish me off then I might as well go back to Gideon!" Mabel said in a huff and begins to move when Dipper grabs her by the arm.

"And what makes you think I'd let you go back to him?" He pulls her back to his arms and lays her down on the bed, positioning himself back in her entrance, he looks at her in the eye and said, "You're mine, Mabel. Only mine"

Mabel snaked her arms around his neck and smiled, "Then take me,"

In one swift motion he was inside her again, pounding furiously as he too was desperate for his own release. Mabel wrapped her legs around his waist giving him deeper access inside of her. He buries his face onto her neck giving her more love bites that he was certain would make everyone who sees it know that she already belongs to someone else.

Mabel loved the feeling of being in control, especially when she is given the chance to over power her brother, which does not often occur due to him being the alpha twin (though she refuses to admit that). That kind of scenario most likely happens when they're on the bed with Mabel on top of him. With Dipper's mind too fogged with lust, Mabel could dominate him and he completely submits himself to his sister.

But sometimes she wants to be the one dominated by him, especially getting him infuriated before sex. Because a perverted side of her enjoys the glare he sent her as he drills himself into her with much passion.

He leans back and stares into her eyes. "Let me hear you scream, sis." He says with a devilish grin and "I want you to scream my name, Mabel. I want Gravity Falls to know who's the only one capable of making you feel this good." Picking up his pace, he knew they were both reaching their limit and Mabel was meeting his thrusts with her own as she moaned his name like a prayer.

As hard and as fast as he could, he rammed into her, "Scream for me,"

"Dipper!" And with a few more thrusts Mabel body shuddered her insides contracted, squeezing Dipper's cock and causing him to spill his seed inside her.

They both panted as dipper laid beside Mabel, both sweaty and still high from sex. He turns to look at her, her eyes closed as she breathed heavily. He reached for a strand of hair stuck to her forehead and tucked in behind her ear. Mabel opens her eyes and smiles.

"I'm sorry," he muttered

Mabel's eyebrows arched. "For what?"

"You wouldn't have felt the need to find some other guy if I was paying more attention to you." Dipper explained.

She shrugs. "It was worth it though, I mean, Dominant Dipper? Totally worth it. Bro-bro," she giggles.

Dipper lets out a chuckle "Well I think we can arrange that, if that's what fit your needs. We don't need a third party, sis. All you need is ask"

Mabel smiles. "I'll be sure to remember that next time,"

Dipper wraps an arm around her and pulled her closer to kiss her forehead. "I love you, Mabel"

Mabel looks up to kiss him on the cheek. "I love you too, Dipper"

.

.

.

.

,

"And for the record. Gideon's dick is no bigger than yours,"


End file.
